Instituto Sabaody
by RobinFleur194
Summary: Nami, una modelo que llega nueva al instituto, se encontrará en él con 11 enigmáticos personajes que parecen vivir bajo sus propias normas ajenos a los demás. ¿Son tan fríos e insensibles como parecen? ¿Qué ocultan los Supernovas? Summary completo dentro.
1. Personajes descubiertos: los Supernovas

Nami es una prestigiosa modelo de 17 años, cuyos padres han decidido cambiarla al exclusivo instituto "Sabaody", donde es aceptada para cursar allí su último año de bachillerato. Es atrevida y decidida, pero no tardará en chocar contra una gran pared que despierte en ella un sentimiento de advertencia. Y es que 11 chicos del instituto son… un peligro: los Supernovas, los estudiantes más cualificados de la academia, cada uno en una asignatura diferente. Infunden temor y recelos incluso entre ellos, dejando ver al mundo… lo mal que pueden llevarse unos con otros. ¿Qué significará la llegada de Nami al instituto? ¿Y qué pueden esconder estos enigmáticos personajes?

**¡Pasen y descúbranlo!**

A propósito, el aspecto de los personajes es el que tendrán en la serie tras el salto de los dos años, menos Franky, que no me gustó cómo quedó con el pelo corto xD.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1: Personajes descubiertos: los 11 Supernovas<strong>

- No, no, ¡no! ¡Quiero más, Nami, mucho más! Tú no eres de las que flaquean en esto, ¡eres la mejor! ¡Demuéstraselo al mundo!

La joven pelinaranja sostenía su larga y ondulada melena sobre su cabeza, en una pose para nada natural con la que anunciaba un flamante reloj último modelo de la carísima marca Patek Philippe junto a su compañero, un joven rubio con algo de perilla y una ceja en caracol que posaba con un cigarro entre los labios sujetándola de la cintura con las manos.

No era propio de Foxy llamar su atención, ella siempre lo hacía perfecto y de no ser así, nadie se atrevía a decir nada por temor a su poca paciencia. Pero hoy no sólo no lo estaba haciendo bien, sino que no le contestó a Foxy ninguna bordez como habría hecho en otras tantas ocasiones. Se limitó a cambiar de postura y seguir posando ante los flashes de las tres cámaras que fotografiaban cada uno de los segundos que pasaban allí dentro, en busca del plano definitivo para el anuncio.

Después de haber pasado una hora ante el espejo aquella mañana, había pasado otras dos horas posando casi sin descanso junto al rubio que ya le había dado su número móvil nada más verla. Y ahora, ahora que ya salía del estudio fotográfico, que parecía que ya era libre bajo el sol de septiembre, llegaba lo que más había temido durante toda la mañana: la vuelta al instituto.

No le daba miedo, pero no le apetecía ir. Iba a ser la nueva del curso e iba a llegar tarde el primer día. Miró su coche, un Audi TT blanco descapotable, apartado en la puerta de los estudios. Se sentó al volante… ¿se darían cuenta sus padres si no iba?

* * *

><p>En el interior del imponente edificio principal que formaba junto con otros dos grandes bloques de aulas el instituto Sabaody, el silencio absoluto reinaba en cada una de las aulas, en las que sólo se escuchaban los sermones de los profesores y el rozamiento de los lápices y bolígrafos contra el papel.<p>

El edificio principal era el más alto y estrecho, en el que se encontraban las aulas de secundario y bachiller. En el bloque derecho, que era más ancho y algo más pequeño de altura, estaban situadas las clases de primaria; y en el bloque izquierdo, de tamaño igual al bloque derecho, las clases de infantil y preescolar.

En una de las aulas de segundo de bachillerato, en la esquina de la última fila, un joven peliverde dormía plácidamente sobre el pupitre, ajeno a las miradas de sus compañeros ante los ronquidos que lanzaba de vez en cuando. Vestía unos pantalones de chándal negros con un cinto rojo a la cintura y un polo blanco de manga corta, en la oreja izquierda llevaba tres pendientes dorados. En la esquina opuesta, un muchacho de pelo negro que perfectamente podía doblarle en tamaño, de aspecto imponente y enorme y con algo de barba, miraba por la ventana también ajeno a los comentarios del maestro; vestía unos pantalones grises con una sudadera negra, sobre la que caía un enorme collar de bolas negras de aspecto masculino, calzaba botas negras altas hasta el tobillo.

- Señor Urouge, ¿podría despertar a su durmiente compañero? – preguntó molesto el profesor al moreno de la ventana.

- Que se encargue Bonney, está a su lado – contestó el aludido, con voz grave y socarrona.

- ¡Otra vez no! ¡Estoy harta de este estúpido!

La joven pelirrosa, de vocabulario vulgar y sombrero verde, golpeó en la cabeza a su compañero, quien emitió un sonido.

- ¡Zoro! ¡Levántate!

La muchacha se levantó del asiento y le golpeó con más fuerza, haciéndole caer de la silla. Ella vestía con una camiseta negra que no llegaba a cubrir su tripa, con unos pantalones cortos también negros y tirantes del mismo color, acompañado por unas calzas altas de encaje que llegaban hasta el muslo y unas botas negras altas por la rodilla. El peliverde la miró, furioso.

- ¡¿De qué coño vas, tía?

- ¡Te has vuelto a dormir en clase! ¡Estoy harta de despertarte a todas horas!

- ¡Pues no lo hagas! ¡Nadie te lo ha pedido!

- En realidad, señor Roronoa, se lo pedí yo – intervino el maestro –, de modo que siéntese y continuemos con la lección, si nadie tiene inconvenientes.

El golpe de un puño contra una mesa retumbó por el aula. El maestro Rayleigh observó silencioso al pelirrojo que, ataviado con unos pantalones pesqueros negros combinados con botas altas negras, cinturón de hebilla dorada redonda y un abrigo de pelo granate con un chaleco negro por encima que llevaba abiertos mostrando su musculoso pectoral, se levantaba de su asiento recolocándose con una mano las gafas que llevaba sobre la frente.

- ¿Va a alguna parte, Eustass?

- Me largo. Esto no es entretenido.

El joven de ojos anaranjados salió del aula en silencio, caminando con seguridad y arrogancia. Llegó hasta el jardín delantero del edificio y se tumbó en uno de los bancos de la entrada, a la sombra del enorme sauce llorón que decoraba la entrada al instituto.

En la clase contigua a la de Rayleigh, un muchacho de pelo negro con un sombrero de paja, pantalones negros hasta la rodilla acabados en pelusa blanca, chanclas y un chaleco azul marino igual de largo que el pantalón, sonreía a su compañero, un joven moreno y con algo de perilla que vestía con pantalones de chándal negros y sudadera negra abierta, bajo la que se veía una camiseta amarilla con una carita dibujada en el centro y portaba un gorro beige de lunares negros.

- ¿No te lo dije, Luffy? La maestra no hace más que mirarte.

El del sombrero de paja le miró, sonriendo como un niño travieso y orgulloso.

- Sí, pero no entiendo por qué, Trafalgar. ¿Me invitará a comer después de clase?

Trafalgar Law se recostó en su silla, con los pies sobre el pupitre, y se tapó los ojos con el gorro.

- Me es indiferente.

Boa Hancock observó al joven del sombrero de paja. Desde que los cuatro Supernovas entraron en su clase, Luffy había sido el que más había llamado su atención. No obstante, en aquellos momentos el ruido de una flauta la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

- ¡Scratchmen Apoo, deja ahora mismo de hacer ruido!

El pelirrojo llevaba el pelo recogido en una trenza alta y vestía con una túnica negra larga que llevaba cerrada y que a penas permitía ver los bajos de unos pantalones rojos bajo ella. No dijo nada, pero miró hacia otro lado, molesto. Delante de él, un joven de pelo más corto y grandes patillas, de color anaranjado, se colocaba su gorro de pico y la máscara que le sirve como antifaz de ojos, pensativo. Tiene una cicatriz en forma de X en la barbilla y viste bastante elegante: pantalón negro de traje y jersey a juego, bajo el cual se observa una camisa blanca.

- Señor X. Drake, continúe la lectura.

El joven la mira, serio e impasible.

- Lo lamento, señora, pero no sé donde estamos.

Y las risas de Luffy inundan el aula.

No lejos de allí, en la pequeña edificación del patio trasero de las instalaciones que hace las veces de sala de gimnasia, dos jóvenes mantienen una silenciosa partida de cartas. El primero es alto y de melena rubia y lisa, viste con unos pantalones negros, camisa blanca y botas negras altas, con una chaqueta negra también sobre la que lleva en los hombros unos brazaletes dorados. El segundo es algo más bajo y redondito, fuma un gran puro sin importarle los comentarios ajenos y viste de traje negro con una camisa blanca bajo la chaqueta y un sombrero negro. El rubio va ganando.

- Eres bueno, Hawkins. Pero para jugar hay que tener una gran fuerza.

- Llámame Basil – corta el otro, serio –. Y también es necesaria una estrategia, Capone.

Capone Bege pierde y se levanta, molesto. Observa al resto de alumnos del curso correr en círculos bajo la orden dada por Jimbei, el maestro. El mejor de los presentes es Killer, sin ninguna duda posible. Es poco más bajo que aquel contra el que acaba de perder, de cabellera rubia larga y algo más rebelde. Viste con pantalones de chándal negros y camisa negra por fuera de los mismos, calza deportivas blancas y lleva el rostro oculto bajo una máscara metálica azul y blanca.

Capone da una última calada al puro y lo lanza por la ventana. El día empezaba a ser demasiado largo. Y aún no eran ni las 12.

* * *

><p>Un viejo Renault rojo circula a una velocidad normal por la carretera hacia el restaurante Baratie. El rubio que va al volante va fumando un cigarrillo y tarareando la canción que echan en la radio. No es capaz de dejar de pensar en la joven con la que se tomó las fotos en la mañana.<p>

- Nami… espero que se acuerde de llamarme.

Y con una pícara sonrisa, aparca frente a las puertas del restaurante de su abuelo Zeff, el mejor chef de la ciudad.

* * *

><p>Nami aparca el coche a un par de calles del instituto. No quiere ir, por lo que si se arrepiente a tiempo nadie se daría cuenta de su huída. Mira su reloj: las 12 menos diez, quedan diez minutos para la hora del descanso.<p>

- Mejor, pasaré desapercibida.

Camina con pasos largos y una carpeta verde bajo el brazo. Viste unos shorts blancos y una camiseta naranja de manga corta. Suerte que se quitó los tacones en el coche y los cambió por las sandalias o no habría llegado a tiempo. En apenas tres minutos se encontraba observando desde la verja metálica el imponente y elegante edificio que era el instituto Sabaody. No se apreciaba ninguna entrada a simple vista, por lo que no supo por donde continuar. Buscó alguna persona y encontró a un joven pelirrojo durmiendo en un banco, cosa que le sorprendió, ya que se suponía que era hora de estar en clase. Se acercó y comprobó que estaba dormido, pero necesitaba ayuda.

- Oye – le movió del hombro suavemente –, oye despierta.

El joven emitió un gruñido y apartó su mano de un golpe. Se incorporó bostezando y la miró como si hubiese hecho algo horrible. Se sintió nerviosa, pero se sobrepuso.

- Lo siento… - murmuró Nami – pero me preguntaba al no ver a nadie más… si me podías indicar el camino a secretaría.

- ¿Es que no te dieron un mapa? A los que contratan para limpiar siempre les dan uno con sus zonas de trabajo coloreadas – la miró sonriente.

Nami se puso roja de odio y fue a golpearle en la cabeza, pero él detuvo su mano con facilidad y la inmovilizó rápidamente.

- ¡Suéltame! Si no sabes el camino, entonces déjame.

- Para ser la nueva tienes mucho carácter. Espero que aprendas pronto con quién debes o no juntarte.

La soltó y se tumbó nuevamente en el banco.

- Por cierto – comenzó al ver que Nami se marchaba por el lado equivocado –, la secretaría está en el edificio central, pero has de entrar por el de la derecha.

Nami se alejó siguiendo sus instrucciones sin agradecérselo ni volver a mirarle. ¡Vaya forma de empezar el curso! Nada más llegar y ya se encontraba con un estúpido en la entrada. Iba tan furiosa y distraída que no pudo frenar a tiempo y chocó de bruces con una joven que iba de charla con otra que caminaba leyendo un libro.

- ¡Lo siento, perdón! – comenzó la caída.

- No fue nada… ay – Nami se levantó despacio y ayudó a la joven de pelo azul a levantarse también.

La morena que acompañaba a la otra muchacha la miró, sonriente.

- ¿Tú eres la nueva, no? Soy Robin, es un placer.

- Igualmente, yo soy Nami.

- Y yo soy Vivi, siento haberme distraído, pero Robin no me escucha cuando empieza a leer esos libros que le gustan casi más que yo… por cierto, ¿vas con prisa?

Nami se sacudió la camiseta y recogió su carpeta del suelo.

- Sí, lo lamento pero voy a secretaría. ¿Podéis indicarme el camino? Es que un subnormal de ahí afuera me dijo que por aquí, pero creo que me he perdido – terminó, sonriente.

Robin no pudo evitar sonreírse y Vivi la miró expectante.

- Vaya, ¿has hablado con Kid? Qué sorpresa, tengo entendido que es un bruto de cuidado.

- Y lo es, no te recomiendo una amistad con él, Vivi – comentó con una mueca.

- Bueno, en cualquier caso te indicó bien, la secretaría está doblando la próxima esquina a la derecha. Nosotras nos vamos a la biblioteca, si quieres algo estaremos allí durante el descanso – Robin le sonrió amistosa y Nami asintió y se marchó agradecida, por suerte, no todos en la escuela parecían ser como el pelirrojo.

La secretaría no era nada del otro mundo, un par de escritorios, librerías y un hombre acompañado de una mujer joven al otro lado de las mesas. La mujer se llamaba Makino y el hombre Sengoku, o eso ponía en sus identificadores.

- Buenos días, joven. Deduzco que eres la nueva.

Nami asintió con la cabeza. Makino le aproximó un horario y un plano en el que se le indicaba la localización de todas sus aulas, así como de las salas públicas.

- Esperamos que te lleves un grato recuerdo de nuestra escuela – sonrió Makino.

- Por cierto, el patio termina en cinco minutos, podrías ir localizando tu próxima clase – le aconsejó Sengoku.

El hombre tenía razón cuando le aconsejó buscar pronto su aula, pues en cuanto el timbre sonó, los pasillos se inundaron de gente que se acumulaba en torno a sus taquillas, y a duras penas ella fue capaz de llegar hasta la suya. Pero para su sorpresa, no le habían dado su combinación.

- ¡Mierda! – exclamó, furiosa.

Y de golpe las voces a su alrededor cesaron transformándose en murmullos y los grupos que ocupaban el centro de los pasillos abrieron paso a los jóvenes que se aproximaban en la distancia. Nami observó unos instantes para volver a centrarse en la endiablada taquilla que permanecía cerrada a cal y canto. No se dio cuenta de que era la única que no prestaba atención a los 11 jóvenes que pasaron a su lado casi rozándola. Únicamente fue consciente de lo diferentes que eran del resto cuando uno de ellos se paró a su lado y de un seco golpe junto a la cerradura logró abrir su taquilla sin esfuerzo alguno.

- Gracias…

El moreno esbozó una sonrisa indiferente y se dispuso a marcharse por donde había venido, pero una joven pelirrosa le tiró del brazo, gritando.

- ¡Llegarás tarde, Trafalgar! ¡Estúpido!

Y lo arrastró tras el grupo. En un vistazo, Nami pudo reconocer al pelirrojo entre ellos.

- Pero… ¿qué pasa con ellos?

Robin llegó a su lado junto con Vivi y otras chicas. Una joven de pelo celeste y gafas comenzó a chillar, histérica.

- ¡Guau, no puedo creerlo! ¡El mismísimo Trafalgar Law te ha abierto la taquilla! ¡Ah, por cierto, soy Porche! ¡Encantada!

- Na-Nami, soy Nami. ¿Pero quiénes son esos?

- Nami, ¿quieres decir que no conoces a los Supernovas? – Vivi estaba tan sorprendida como las demás.

- Pues… no.

Un "¡¿Quéeee?" general sonó por el pasillo, cada vez más vacío. Robin se posicionó frente a Nami.

- Bueno, bueno chicas, dejemos las preguntas para luego ¿sí? Ahora debemos dejar que Nami respire y logre llegar a tiempo a su próxima clase.

La joven pelinaranja respiró aliviada.

- Gracias de verdad, Robin, comenzaba a sentirme incómoda.

- Sí, bueno, todos hemos pasado por la ignorancia al llegar aquí y la verdad es que nunca esperas encontrarte con unos tipos como esos el primer día, ¿verdad?

- Cuanta razón tienes. Pero sigue sorprendiéndome.

- Son los Supernovas, los 11 mejores. Se les trata con respeto incluso a pesar de su carácter y si no lo haces así, eres expulsado. Nadie sabe exactamente por qué, pero créeme que escucharás una gran cantidad de disparatados rumores. Sólo recuerda no ser desagradable con ellos.

Nami asintió algo confusa, recordando al pelirrojo y entendiendo el por qué estaba fuera en horario de clases.

- Bueno, esta es mi clase, la tuya está justo al lado y tu maestro es Rayleigh.

- ¿Rayleigh?

- Sí, es un buen tipo. Tienes suerte, yo estoy en clase con Hancock. Bueno, nos vemos a la salida.

Nami escuchó la puerta del aula de Robin cerrarse tras ella y respiró profundamente antes de entrar en el aula. No sabía quién era Rayleigh, de lo que sí estaba segura… era de que aquel curso iba a ser muy peculiar.

* * *

><p>Bueno, pues hasta aquí llega el primer capítulo del primer fic que hago sin ser una OC la protagonista. ¿Qué les parece? ¿Merece la pena que la continúe?<p>

Dejen un Review y díganmelo. ¡Besos!


	2. Pelirrojos

¡Buenas! Pues aquí traigo el segundo capítulo del fic.

Debo disculparme por haber tardado tanto en actualizar, lo cierto es que me desapareció la inspiración para continuarlo y comencé a escribir otro de mis fics, pero bueno, espero que no desmerezca demasiado este capítulo xD

Muchas gracias a las personas que dejaron su Review en el primer capítulo: **mandarina** y **www,wtf,com **(lamento lo de las comas, pero no me aceptaba los puntos, no sé por qué). Espero que los próximos capítulos sigan siendo de vuestro agrado.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2: Pelirrojos<strong>

Ante la vista de la joven que acababa de entrar por la puerta del aula, los pensamientos de los alumnos fueron muy dispares.

Zoro permaneció indiferente. Bonney protestó sobre su ropa. Urouge sonrió a sabiendas de que aquella chica de excelentes proporciones debería sentarse a su lado, en el único pupitre que quedaba libre. Kidd sonrió impaciente por saber su reacción al encontrarse de nuevo. Porche soltó un gritito de alegría al reconocer a su nueva amiga. El maestro deseó internamente que se tratase de alguien normal y fácil de tratar. Y Nami deseó haber seguido su idea inicial de las pellas en el momento en que reconoció al pelirrojo entre los presentes.

- ¡Oh, señorita Nami! Es un placer tenerla a bordo este año. Siéntese… a ver… - comenzó a acariciar su barba, pensativo – ya sé. Señor Eustass, agradecería que se cambiase de lugar a la última fila, al lado de Urouge – el pelirrojo sonrió más abiertamente y soltó un bufido – de esta forma el asiento contiguo a la señorita Porche, junto a la ventana, será para ti, Nami. ¿Conforme todos?

Nami estuvo a punto de gritar que no, pero se contuvo. Su lugar estaba demasiado cerca de Kidd, concretamente a su izquierda en la fila delantera, delante de Urouge. No había tenido una buena impresión del pelirrojo y habría preferido mantenerse lejos de él todo el tiempo posible, pero al parecer, aquello no sería posible por el momento. Tras presentarse a sus nuevos compañeros, avanzó pesarosa hasta su asiento y evitó deliberadamente cruzar su mirada con la del pelirrojo que yacía apoyando su barbilla, aburrido, sobre la mesa.

- Qué poco amistosa… ¿no piensas saludar?

Nami se volteó furiosa ante su burla y casi le golpea, pero al recordar lo que ocurrió la última vez que lo intentó se lo pensó mejor.

- Hola – gruñó.

Se sentó junto a Porche y trató desesperadamente de concentrarse en algo durante la clase, pero para su desgracia sentía la mirada de Kidd clavada en ella constantemente y Porche no paraba de hablar y gesticular. Se dejó caer derrotada sobre el pupitre en cuanto el descanso de cinco minutos en clase llegó. No esperó que fuese a ser tan duro acabar el bachiller.

* * *

><p>Por qué. Realmente era una buena pregunta, demasiado buena, incluso.<p>

_- ¡¿En qué diablos pensabas idiota? ¡Aaarg! ¡No me puedo creer que seáis tan inconscientes!_

En cierto modo, Jewelry Bonney tenía razón, eran unos inconscientes. Pero, ¿es que no tenían acaso derecho a ser humanos? Trafalgar Law se devanaba los sesos mientras que la profesora Hancock regañaba nuevamente a Apoo por ejercitar la música en clase de ciudadanía. Salió de su trance cuando su compañero le mostró algo parecido al dibujo que habría hecho un niño de tres años.

- ¡Mira!

Law lo miró confuso.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres que vea, Luffy?

- ¿Cómo que qué? ¡Eres tú! – dijo el del sombrero, sonriente.

El moreno del gorro observó frunciendo el ceño aquel revuelto de garabatos y líneas desfiguradas.

- Espero que no, o no ligaré nunca.

- De cualquier modo no vas a ligar nunca – se carcajeó el otro.

Law volvió a recostarse en la silla y a mirar al infinito. Admiraba la capacidad que tenía Luffy de tomarse todo aquello con tanta infantilería y risas, como si no fuese a repercutir en él en un futuro más de lo que ya lo hacía ahora. No, por supuesto que iba a tener consecuencias peores. La situación que ellos 11 compartían no era para nada afortunada.

Aquel razonamiento le hizo volver al pensamiento principal que había abandonado cuando Luffy le "retrató". Comprendía perfectamente el comportamiento de Bonney, él mismo actuaría así de no ser por su bendita lógica y paciencia. Pero aquella chica había llamado significativamente su atención en el momento en que la vió más preocupada de abrir su taquilla que de observar a los "11 fantásticos" que era como les apodaban en aquel lugar. Al ver que no se entendía con la cerradura metálica la ayudó casi inconscientemente y le resultó extraño, pues hacía mucho que no actuaba de forma prematura. Escuchó el timbre anunciar el inicio de la última clase y un estremecimiento se apoderó de él.

Una hora. Sólo les quedaba una hora de paz.

* * *

><p>No le apetecía en absoluto realizar la clase de gimnasia. Según su horario, tanto los lunes como los miércoles de dos a tres de la tarde (última hora lectiva antes de salir a casa) tenían clase de gimnasia. Y nunca le había entusiasmado demasiado, para qué mentir. Y menos aún cuando de todos los deportes a elegir la asignan la práctica de esgrima con un palo de kendo y su contrincante es el joven de pelo verde de aspecto adormilado.<p>

- Oye, pelirroja – comenzó Zoro –, que sepas que no pienso contenerme por el hecho de que seas una mujer.

Nami fue a responder pero el muchacho la golpeó con el palo en el estómago, obligándola a doblarse por la mitad.

- ¡¿Pero a ti… cof, cof… se puede saber que leches te pasa?

Se levantó y le propinó un fuerte puñetazo en la cabeza, para marcharse de allí tras lanzarle el palo de kendo a la cara.

Lo dicho: no le apetecía nada la gimnasia.

* * *

><p>- Ese Zoro se pasa demasiado.<p>

- ¿Tú crees, Urouge?

- ¿Tú no?

Kidd esbozó una siniestra sonrisa mientras seguía ejecutando flexiones para no perder ante su enorme compañero ante la competición que él mismo había propuesto. Una brillante gota de sudor descendió por su rostro hasta la barbilla, desde donde se dejó caer al suelo.

- A mi me es indiferente.

Urouge continúa con las flexiones hasta que el timbre vuelve a sonar, esta vez para anunciar el final de la jornada escolar. La sonrisa de sus rostros se desvanece.

- Buena suerte – le dice al pelirrojo, quien le mira serio y asiente.

- Igualmente.

* * *

><p>Robin salía de clase acompañada por Vivi quien, como de costumbre, charlaba animadamente con su lectora compañera. Ambas iban muy entretenidas, tanto que no escucharon la pregunta que aquel joven rubio les había hecho. Robin se detuvo en seco.<p>

- ¿Sanji?

- Vaya, menos mal, creí que ya ni mi querida Robin me reconocería – dijo el joven con una sonrisa.

- Ha pasado… mucho tiempo – comentó la morena, sorprendida.

- Dos años. Y debo decir que te han sentado de maravilla.

- A ti también – sonrió Robin –. Dime, ¿qué te trae por aquí?

- Una comida, he venido a recoger a alguien – sonrió Sanji – ¡Oh! ¡Hola, peliazul, también ha pasado mucho tiempo!

Vivi sonrió algo cortada.

- Me alegro de verte – desvió la mirada – ¿Nami? ¿Qué te pasa?

La pelirroja se reunió con ellas en compañía de Porche, quien la miraba con preocupación mientras caminaba levemente encogida.

- Nada, un gilipollas me dio un golpe con el palo de kendo. ¿Eh? Tú eres Sanji…

- Vaya, parece que has tenido un mal día, pelirroja.

- No ha sido bueno, eso seguro.

- Pues espero que mejore con esto. Nojiko me llamó por la mañana diciendo que tú, Bellmer y ella comeríais hoy en el restaurante Baratie, por lo que tenía que venir a buscarte.

- ¿Y qué hago con el coche?

- Déjalo aquí, luego te traigo yo por la tarde.

- Bueno, siendo así – sonrió –. Vayamos a comer.

Se despidió de su grupo de amigas y caminó junto con Sanji hasta el coche de él, que le llevó directamente al restaurante.

Hacía mucho que Nami no comía en aquel restaurante, por lo que al llegar lo primero que apreció fueron los cambios que habían supuesto las últimas obras. La pared ya no era de madera caoba, era piedra, como si de un caserón antiguo se tratase, y el interior estaba decorado en tonos granates y grises perla, y algunos tonos dorados y azules alegraban sus paredes.

- ¡Vaya! ¡Este sitio ha cambiado muchísimo!

- ¿Te gusta?

La pelirroja asintió y corrió hacia la mesa en la que había divisado a su hermana charlando con su madre. Esperaba que al menos aquella comida pudiese mejorar en algo el día tan horrible que había tenido.

* * *

><p>- Señor Sengoku…<p>

- ¿Sí, Makino?

La joven mujer cambió el peso de su cuerpo de una pierna a otra, nerviosa.

- ¿No cree...? Es decir… que esos chicos… ¿puedan necesitar ayuda?

El rostro de Sengoku permaneció impasible.

- ¿Quieres mi sincera opinión o te doy la excusa que me dieron los agentes del gobierno?

- Pues... ¿las dos?

El hombre suspiró pesadamente y dejó de observar por la ventana a los 11 jóvenes que salían en grupo del recinto para marchar cada uno por su propio camino. Se sentó en la butaca de su despacho, invitando a Makino a sentarse frente a él.

- Verás, los padres de esos jóvenes…

- Ya sé quiénes son sus padres, lo que quiero saber es si es justo que paguen ellos los platos rotos – le interrumpió.

- Entiendo tu punto de vista, Makino, y sinceramente te diré que yo estoy de acuerdo contigo: lo que esos chicos arrastran con ellos no las va a traer nada bueno. Pero el gobierno opina que si ellos – no, si sus padres – pudieron hacer lo que les vino en gana… ¿por qué no el resto de ciudadanos? Esos chicos son ahora conocidos por todo el mundo como la basura más grande que jamás haya existido, y la gente, sobretodo otros jóvenes, les tratan como tal. ¿Me preguntas si eso no podría haberse evitado? Desde luego que sí. Pero así de mal están las cosas.

El silencio reinó en la habitación.

- Pero ellos… ellos ni siquiera actúan en consecuencia al modo en cómo son tratados. Bueno, casi nunca, hay excepciones como el señor Eustass, el señor Zoro y el señor Killer, pero por lo demás no responden a los "gestos hirientes" que se cometan en su contra.

- Lo sé muy bien, Makino, es por ello que en esta escuela ha sido obligado el tratarles con el máximo respeto a pesar de que aparentemente no lo merezcan. También me he encargado de que el pasado de los chicos sea un total misterio para el resto de alumnos, de forma que puedan trabar amistades con ellos y aprender a vivir con normalidad.

- Hasta que acabe este curso… su último curso.

Sengoku asintió.

- Desgraciadamente, lo que ocurra fuera del recinto escolar no me concierne, y aunque lo hiciese… no podría ayudarles.

* * *

><p>- ¿Estaba todo bueno, pelirroja?<p>

- ¡Buenísimo! ¡No sabía que eras un cocinero tan excelente! Pensé que tan solo eras modelo.

Sanji sonrió mientras exhalaba el humo de su cigarro y subió el volumen de la radio de su coche.

- Lo cierto es que soy cocinero por el viejo, pero también me gusta el mundo de la fotografía.

- Me pregunto si no será más por las modelos que por las cámaras – comentó Nami con una sonrisa.

- Puede ser, al fin y al cabo, soy un ligón peligroso.

La miró de reojo admirando su figura. No era capaz de encontrar ni un solo fallo en su delgado cuerpo. Aunque realmente, él no era de los que solían encontrar fallos a las mujeres…

- ¿Quieres un cigarro? – Le ofreció.

Nami negó con la cabeza.

- No gracias, no fumo.

Por su parte, al divisar el edificio blanco que era su instituto, Nami suspiró algo apesadumbrada. No quería reconocerlo, pero no le había agradado demasiado el lugar. Cuando su madre le había preguntado a la comida, haciendo uso de sus innegables facultades para el engaño, le había sonreído y afirmado que era todo fantástico y que la gente era muy agradable. Pero en realidad… mierda, la realidad era que aquel era el instituto más extraño de todos a los que había asistido. Los 11 Supernovas, su extraño comportamiento, la extravagancia de las clases… en fin, que no se moría de ganas por estudiar allí. Por suerte para ella, sólo era un año.

Pero lo más frustrante había sido que ya el primer día había sido "maltratada" por dos hombres. Sabía que no podía llamarse maltrato a la forma en que Kidd había detenido su puño, pero sí al golpe que el peliverde la había asestado en la hora de gimnasia.

Sanji detuvo su coche a las puertas del instituto y bajó para abrirle la puerta desde fuera.

- Gracias.

- Un placer, Nami – dijo él, besándole la mano.

- Gracias también por la comida, ¡espero que la repitamos algún día!

Y dicho esto comenzó a alejarse en dirección a su coche, mientras escuchó el motor del coche de Sanji rugir mientras se alejaba en la dirección opuesta.

El sol de septiembre aún luce alto en el cielo, dejando a oscuras únicamente algunos de los callejones que se forman de la proximidad existente entre los grandes bloques de apartamentos de la zona. Al llegar a su coche suelta el bolso sobre el asiento del copiloto y arranca el motor, pero unas risas llaman su atención desde uno de los callejones contiguos a su plaza de aparcamiento.

Nami sale del coche, curiosa y temerosa al escuchar un gemido proveniente también del callejón.

- ¿Qué estará pasando ahí? – Murmura.

Quiere saberlo, lo que no sabe es que la respuesta no va a gustarle nada.

* * *

><p>No había tenido más opción que defenderse. Aquellos cretinos le habían asaltado en plena calle y arrastrado hasta el callejón con la intención de darle una paliza, sin contar con que él no era de los que la recibían sin oponer resistencia.<p>

El pelirrojo escuchó las risas de los cuatro hombres que se aproximaban a él. Ellos esta vez habían sido muchos y él ya estaba cansado. ¿Sería posible que le fuesen a dar la paliza del siglo ya el primer día de clases? Se preparó para lo que fuese a acontecer a continuación.

Fuere del modo que fuere, no agacharía la cabeza.

* * *

><p>Los ojos de la pelirroja se abrieron espantados ante la escena que se encontró en el callejón. Apoyado contra una de las paredes, Eustass Kidd, el joven de mal temperamento del instituto, recibía de otro hombre, claramente más mayor que él, varios golpes en el estómago.<p>

- ¡Basta!

No pudo evitar gritar, acercándose al pelirrojo que la fulminó con la mirada. El hombre que le golpeaba soltó una carcajada, dirigiéndose hacia ella, pero el pelirrojo le sujetó del hombro, propinándole un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro que le dejó inconsciente. Con el dorso de la mano, se limpió la sangre que caía de su nariz.

- ¿Se puede saber qué coño haces aún aquí? Las chicas como tú deberían volver a casa a buena hora – le comentó, burlón.

La joven no le contestó, parecía que aún no se creía lo que acababa de presenciar, y mucho menos digamos de su intervención. Kidd no esperó a que se recobrase y salió del callejón en dirección al parque de la acera de en frente, donde al igual que por la mañana, se tumbó en uno de los bancos intentando conciliar el sueño.

Nami le siguió con la mirada, observando con espanto las heridas que recorrían su rostro y su dorso. Sacudió la cabeza y cruzó hacia el parque sacando de su bolso un pequeño bote de espray.

- ¡¿Qué cojones haces?

Kidd apartó el brazo del alcance de la joven, que acababa de rociarle uno de los cortes con… ¿espray? Nami movió la cabeza con desaprobación. ¿Por qué se molestaba en ayudar a semejante desagradecido? Suspiró y con la mirada seria volvió a intentarlo.

- No seas idiota, sólo es un bálsamo para que no se te infecte.

- ¿Y quién ha pedido nada de eso?

- Eres un desagradecido – comentó ella, arrodillándose a su lado, rociando un pequeño pañuelo con el bálsamo y aplicándolo a los rasguños que el pelirrojo presentaba en el rostro.

Él la miraba, bastante serio.

- ¿No vas a preguntar qué ha pasado?

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Nami. Negó con la cabeza y volvió a centrarse en las heridas de Kidd.

Bien mirado, no era feo. Sus facciones eran aristocráticas y duras, no tenía cejas, pero no las echaba en falta. Su nariz, delgada y elegante, adornaba su rostro sobre sus labios: finos y extrañamente oscuros. Lástima que fuese tan borde.

- Bueno, esto ya está. ¿Te llevo al médico?

- Claro y de paso me haces la cena y me acuestas a las nueve, mamá.

Nami le golpeó en el hombro, claramente irritada ante su comportamiento.

- Piérdete, sólo trataba de ayudarte, aunque no sé ni para qué me molesto. Debí haber entendido esta mañana que eres lo más desagradable que existe en este planeta.

Se levantó furiosa, realmente no tenía por qué haberse molestado, aquel tipo no merecía en lo más mínimo su ayuda. "Estúpido, ególatra, arrogante…"

Se sentó aún molesta en el asiento del conductor de su coche. ¡Vaya día! Por suerte en casa podría relajarse y darse un buen baño caliente, porque si no… acabaría explotando. Arrancó el motor del Audi y salió hacia su casa, un pequeño apartamento en la avenida principal.

* * *

><p>Kidd no pudo conciliar el sueño. Las heridas ya no le escocían tanto y aunque le molestase reconocerlo, se lo debía a la pelirroja.<p>

- ¿Descansando, Eustass?

- ¿Qué se te ha perdido por aquí, Trafalgar?

El moreno se sentó en uno de los columpios contiguos al banco.

- Nada, paseando me he encontrado con una escena bastante… peculiar viniendo de ti.

Viendo que el pelirrojo no contestaba, Trafalgar continuó hablando.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que la conoces? A la nueva, quiero decir.

- El mismo que tú.

- ¿Y ya quedáis fuera de clases? Que rápido vas ¿no?

El pelirrojo se levantó molesto.

- Piérdete – gruñó.

"_Piérdete, sólo trataba de ayudarte" _la voz de Nami sonó en su mente, como si le recordase que había hecho algo mal.

- Creo que deberías disculparte con ella – dijo Trafalgar, con voz seria y habiendo abandonado por completo su anterior tono de burla.

- No veo por qué.

Trafalgar le observó arrancar su moto y partir en la misma dirección por la que minutos antes Nami se había marchado.

- Porque de lo contrario creo que esta vez sí vas a arrepentirte de no hacerlo, Kidd – murmuró, aún sabiendo que su compañero ya no le oiría.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuará…<strong>


	3. Noche de viernes

¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento! De nuevo he tardado muchísimo en actualizar el fic, ¡de verdad lo siento! Pero resulta que la caca de ordenador que tengo (digo caca para no soltar ninguna burrada…) decidió perder todos los documentos sin opción a recuperarlos y me he quedado sin fics, sin trabajos, sin capítulos, ¡sin todo! He tenido que empezar todo de cero nuevamente.

Comprenderéis que después de ese desastre me entrase la depresión y digamos que "abandonase" temporalmente los fics, pero ya he vuelto xD

Aunque este capítulo es algo más corto y se nota un poco lo negativo de mi estado de ánimo (voy a cargarme el protátil) prometo que en compensación el próximo llegará antes y será más largo y mucho más interesante.

**Mandarina:** thank you very much; I really appreciate your opinion about the last chapter. I'm sorry it's been so long since I updated the last time, but I promise to keep on this fic and write the best about Nami and Kidd. Thanks!

**Armax1805: **gracias por leer el fic, espero que siga gustándote.

**www,wtf,com:** muchas gracias. La verdad es que Apoo es un caso xD ¡A ver con qué más puede sorprendernos!

**Annie Marvel:** bueno, para serte sincera yo tampoco sé de dónde puedo sacarla, peo de repente la bombilla se me enciende y ¡plink! xD Pero sobretodo es que me encanta el personaje de Eustass Kidd. ¡Gracias por todo! Espero actualizar pronto las otras historias para que puedas continuar leyéndolas.

Los personajes de One Piece no me pertenecen.

* * *

><p>- Diálogos<p>

"Pensamientos"

_Memorias/Flash backs/Sueños_

**Canciones**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3: Noche de viernes<strong>

Una hora, sólo faltaba una hora para acabar, para salir, para marcharse de allí y desaparecer a toda velocidad bajo las luces de la tarde en dirección a algún probador de cualquiera de las tiendas del centro. Sí, nada podría aliviar más la dureza que le había causado aquella primera semana de instituto que una buena tarde de compras y noche de cine. No importaba si iba sola, no importaba qué películas estrenases esa noche. Lo principal era… desconectar de la rutina.

El sonido de fondo que resultaba Porche con su habitual verborrea era ya algo habitual a pesar de conocerse desde hacía cinco días. Cinco escasos pero interminables días. Inconscientemente, miró de reojo al asiento de detrás de su compañera para comprobar, nuevamente, que estaba vacío.

Nami se mordió el labio a modo de reprimenda. Se había hecho prometerse a sí misma no darle más vueltas. Aún no era capaz de comprender qué pasaba con el pelirrojo ni por qué aquellos tipos le habrían golpeado, pero después de aquella tarde no había vuelto a verle. Tampoco era que le importase, se dijo a sí misma, con su carácter estaba segura de que la culpa sería de él. Unos golpecitos sobre su brazo la sacaron de su ensimismamiento.

- Nami – susurró su compañera –, te toca leer.

- ¿Eeh? Sí, claro – buscó con la mirada la de su profesor, que alzaba una ceja en su dirección, esperando algún tipo de respuesta –. Esto… n-no estoy segura de por dónde vamos.

Rayleigh se resignó, estaba claro que aquel grupo de alumnos tenía la cabeza en cualquier parte menos en los estudios. Su mirada se centró también en el hueco vacío de su desaparecido alumno.

- Roronoa, ¿sabe usted algo acerca del paradero del señor Eustass?

El pobre maestro sólo obtuvo un ronquido a modo de respuesta.

- Comprendo – suspiró –. ¿Y usted, señorita Bonney?

La joven abandonó sobre la mesa el donut que estaba engullendo y apoyó el rostro sobre una de las manos.

- Estará durmiendo.

- ¿Toda la semana?

- ¿Y yo que sé? ¡Pregúntele a Killer, ése tonto es su mejor amigo!

- Killer no está presente en el aula.

- ¡Pues apáñese!

Y volvió a atacar su donut de chocolate. El maestro, claramente cansado a causa de la semana, volvió a abrir el libro, dando así el tema por zanjado.

- Señorita Nami, estaba usted a punto de leernos la págin…

- ¡Lo siento, olvidé que tenía una sesión antes de acabar! ¡Déjele los deberes a Robin, seguramente quede con ella el sábado!

Antes de que nadie pudiese reaccionar, la pelirroja abandonó el aula a una velocidad digna de un "visto y no visto". Rayleigh apretó los dientes, cada vez más frustrado.

- ¡Deberes para el lunes! – Gritó.

Ante aquello, las quejas de los alumnos se acrecentaron, pero la aceptación de aquella orden acabó siendo obligada por su maestro.

* * *

><p>¿Motivos? Ninguno aparente. ¿Miedo? No. ¿Nervios? Puede.<p>

Nami se sentó sobre uno de los bancos del jardín de la entrada del edificio esperando que la hora llegase y las puertas le abriesen por fin el camino hacia su ansiado fin de semana. Cerró los ojos recostándose contra el respaldo y dejándose llevar por algunos acordes del "Rey del Soul", uno de sus artistas favoritos.

**Come on, babyyyy!**

Las estrofas se fueron sucediendo y comenzó a tararearla en voz alta, hasta que la música se interrumpió en su móvil a causa de la entrada de un nuevo mensaje.

"Nami, soy Nojiko:

Bellmer ha tenido un accidente de tráfico, voy para el hospital. Ven cuando puedas, si quieres.

Besos."

- Genial – murmuró.

Tomó la mochila de un tiró y con algo de carrerilla saltó contra el muro de piedra de la entrada. Haciendo su mejor esfuerzo, lanzó la mochila por encima de él mientras terminaba de asegurar su equilibrio en la parte de arriba.

- Hey, cuidado con eso.

Una sonrisa apareció en su campo de visión mientras unos brazos tiraban de ella y suavemente la dejaban en el suelo.

- ¿Qué hacías?

- ¿No es evidente? – Le devolvió la sonrisa algo sorprendida por su presencia, creyó que estaba en clase – Trafalgar Law, ¿no? Gracias por tu ayuda.

- Otra vez – puntuó él.

- Sí, otra vez.

La muchacha le pasó de largo y comenzó a caminar, pero sentir su mirada en la nuca la hizo detenerse. ¿Qué pasaba con él? Se volteó algo molesta al descubrir que, efectivamente, el continuaba observándola.

- ¿Ocurre algo?

El moreno le dedicó una sonrisa y comenzó a caminar en sentido contrario, despidiéndose de ella con un gesto de la mano.

- Estaba pensando… – murmuró.

Nami se encogió de hombros y sin más corrió de nuevo hacia su coche, debía llegar junto a Bellmer.

* * *

><p>- Esto no está bien – murmuró el rubio.<p>

Eustass Kidd no dijo nada, pero tampoco hizo falta. Desde una de las esquinas de la calzada lo habían visto todo. El coche de aquella mujer de pelo rosa había entrado al cruce cumpliendo todas las normas de tráfico, pero entonces ellos aparecieron a toda velocidad y embistieron contra su coche, saliendo del suyo para darse a la fuga. Killer observó a su compañero.

- ¿Crees que esto tenga algún significado?

- Es muy probable que sí, Killer. Uno de los tipos… fue al que golpeé el lunes.

- Deberíamos marcharnos, si la policía nos ve tendremos problemas.

El pelirrojo asintió, pero antes de seguirle se agachó junto al asiento del conductor de la mujer. En el pequeño espacio de la puerta había un collar y una fotografía en la que salían tres personas.

Su respiración se cortó de repente.

- ¿Qué es?

- Nada bueno – murmuró el pelirrojo. "Nada bueno".

* * *

><p>- ¡¿Cómo está? ¡¿Se encuentra bien? – Los enfermeros corrían de arriba abajo por toda la sala y Nami comenzaba a desesperarse. Golpeó sobre la mesa de recepción con las dos manos, ya con toda su paciencia perdida – ¡Se trata de mi madre! ¡¿Dónde está?<p>

- ¡Nami!

- ¡Nojiko!

La pelirroja corrió al encuentro de su hermanastra, quien la abrazó con fuerza.

- ¿Cómo… cómo está, Nojiko?

- Bueno, ella… ella es fuerte, Nami, ya lo sabes. Saldrá de esta.

De algún modo, las lágrimas en sus ojos advirtieron a Nami de sus miedos.

- ¿Cómo ha sido? ¿Cómo está realmente?

- Ven, vamos a verla.

La tomó de la mano y subieron por las escaleras hasta el primer piso, donde en una de las blancas salas del hospital, una mujer vendada y conectada a numerosos aparatos parecía respirar con dificultad. Nami se cubrió la boca con ambas manos mientras sus lágrimas, incontenibles por primera vez en mucho tiempo, comenzaban a derramarse. La voz de su hermana llegó desde algún punto en su espalda.

- Un coche se saltó el semáforo de un cruce y se llevó su coche por delante. El conductor y su compañero se dieron a la fuga y la policía lo está investigando, pero ella… – se hizo un silencio pesado – Ella está en coma, Nami.

* * *

><p>La noche había caído rápidamente. Tan rápido que cuando quiso darse cuenta se encontraba sentado en una terraza, en pleno centro, tomando una cerveza a la luz de la luna. Sacó de nuevo la fotografía de su bolsillo y observó los rostros de las tres mujeres que salían en ella. Una pelirrosa, otra peliazul y una joven pelirroja. Esta última se le antojaba familiar.<p>

Vació su jarra y comenzó a caminar entre el gentío, sorprendiéndose por la cantidad de gente que había aún a esas horas en la calle. Sus ojos dorados recorrieron algunos edificios y rostros mientras su paso firme se adentraba en la plaza, donde se detuvo al ver una muchedumbre en torno a una sola mujer, quien yacía tumbada sobre el borde de la fuente.

Con cada paso que se acercaba, más temía que hubiese vuelto a pasar algo, alguna otra pelea o accidente pero para su sorpresa al llegar a primera fila se sorprendió ante la visión de una joven llorosa y abatida.

- ¡¿Tú?

La pelirroja dejó de llorar y se incorporó como pudo, agarrándose a su abrigo para poder mantenerse de pié. La joven abrió la boca pero antes de poder decir nada sus ojos se cerraron y el peso de su cuerpo la hizo venirse abajo. Kidd apenas tuvo tiempo de sujetarla por la cintura.

- ¡¿Nami? ¡Despierta mocosa! ¡Nami!

Pero la joven, borracha como estaba, había sucumbido ante Morfeo. El pelirrojo maldijo para sus adentros.

* * *

><p>- Probabilidad de recuperación: 27%. Probabilidad de traumas: 34%. Probabilidad de muerte: 41%.<p>

El rubio dejó de leer las cartas cuando un golpe sobre su mesa las desparramó todas por el suelo.

- Oi, oi… debemos enterarnos de qué ha pasado y por qué, no de las consecuencias.

Apoo miró a su compañero, expectante.

- Con todo el ruido que generas es imposible ver algo que no sea tan claro como las consecuencias.

- No es ruido, ¡es música!

Hawkins le dedicó una mirada indescifrable.

- El sonido que provocas se sale completamente de la definición que yo le doy a la palabra "música".

El humo pareció salir por las orejas de su compañero.

- ¡Cállate! Sólo encuentra las causas.

El rubio volvió a barajar.

- Probabilidad de…

* * *

><p>Nami gruñó levemente al sentir un movimiento a su lado.<p>

- Poi… lárgate, aún no es hora… – bostezó, estirándose – del desayuno.

Kidd observó a la muchacha con una media sonrisa en el rostro y le agarró la mano que al estirarse, ella había estado a punto de estampar en su rostro.

- ¿A quién llamas Poi?

Los ojos de la muchacha se abrieron como platos y un gemido salió, simultáneamente, de entre sus labios.

Comenzaba la resaca.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuará…<strong>


	4. Hiena

¡Madre mía! ¡Un mes! ¡Un mes!

Lamento el retraso, pero recuperar la idea original de este fic, con tantos personajes, me ha resultado muy difícil, además que ha sido un mes de inspiración y he subido varias historias nuevas xD (Y sobretodo un mes de exámenes, ¡qué agobio!) :P

Pero bueno, ya por fin estamos de vuelta y con un capítulo mucho más largo que el último :D

**Dato:** el aspecto de Kidd es el de antes de los dos años. No creo que resultase muy sencillo encajar su nueva apariencia en un instituto, por lo que mejor nos quedamos con él como al principio.

**www,wtf,com: **¡lo logré! Me siento como resucitada al haber pasado tanto tiempo… xD en fin, que espero que disfrutéis también de este capítulo. ¡Gracias!

**Spades and Swords: **¡muchas gracias!

**NaNaaRiidizulO:** al review del capítulo 1: ¡gracias! Lo cierto es que no pensaba emparejar a Law hasta que escribí el segundo capítulo xD Pero tranquila, el personaje es una Oc porque no me pareció que pegase con ninguna chica de One Piece ^^ jajaj a mí me pasaría eso con Kidd… mmm… xD. Al review del capítulo 2: desarrollar el amor… pfff… suele costarme, pero en este fic me está saliendo del tirón xD Bueno, bueno, espero que no mates a mi Oc por acabar enamorando a Law, pobrecilla xDD ¡gracias! Al review del capítulo 3: ben este nuevo capítulo Kidd tiene menos protagonismo, pero ya lo recuperará en el siguiente ;) ¡Claro! Ace tiene un papel reservado, por supuesto, en este cap. sale :) ¡muchas gracias otra vez!

Los personajes de OP no me pertenecen, sólo la trama del fic y sus Oc.

* * *

><p>- Diálogos.<p>

"Pensamientos"

_Memorias/Flash backs/Sueños_

**Canciones**

"_Libros/Escrito_"

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4: Hiena<strong>

Se asomó con semblante serio a la ventana de la habitación del hospital, desde donde observó el rostro magullado e inconsciente de su madre.

- Sí, Bellmer. Si no viviese al otro lado de la ciudad yo también diría que acabo de escuchar la voz de mi hermana gritando.

Sonrió para sus adentros, tratando de aliviar su pesar y apagó la luz de la sala antes de recostarse en la butaca de visitas. Aún era de noche y debía descansar.

* * *

><p>- ¡¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí?<p>

Nami se levantó de la cama de una forma mucho más brusca de lo que su cabeza se lo permitió, pero hizo caso omiso al dolor para lanzarle una mirada asesina al pelirrojo.

- ¡Sal de mi casa! – Gritó, lanzándole la almohada.

El muchacho la miró como si estuviese loca mientras trataba de controlar la carcajada que amenazaba con salir entre sus labios desde la boca de su estómago.

- Oye, mujer. Deja de causar tanto escándalo, aún no es de día.

- ¡¿Pero qué…?

Poco a poco los ojos de Nami se acostumbraron a la oscuridad de la habitación y su furia quedó congelada y una mueca de sorpresa la remplazó.

- ¿Ya te diste cuenta? – Le preguntó él, soltando una breve risotada.

- No estoy… en mi casa… ¿dónde…?

- Esta es MI casa. Gracias a que te derrumbaste en público anoche, no me dejaste más opción que traerte hasta que se te pasase la borrachera.

Las mejillas de la joven se encendieron levemente y apartó la mirada. De pronto, nada de lo que dijese le parecería lo suficientemente agradecido. Sin pensárselo le había gritado, había sido realmente borde e injusta con él sin molestarse en preguntar por qué estaban juntos. Y ahora… casi no sabía cómo disculparse. Se sentó de nuevo sobre la cama, mientras el pelirrojo, que aún permanecía bocarriba en su lado con los brazos bajo la nuca, observaba su figura a contraluz con el amanecer que se mostraba por su ventana. La escuchó suspirar y recibió su triste mirada con una sonrisa.

- Lo siento mucho, Kidd. De veras no quería…

El joven se incorporó al verla temblar y enterrar su rostro entre sus manos, mientras sus hombros se convulsionaban en un silencioso sollozo.

- … no era mi intención… es que ayer…

El llanto le robó la voz y no pudo evitar girarse y dejar caer su cuerpo sobre el pecho desnudo del pelirrojo mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a descender por su rostro.

Por su parte, Kidd estuvo tentado de apartarla de golpe, pero se contuvo. Se mantuvo quieto, dudando internamente si debía hacer o decir algo para intentar ayudarla, algo como unas palmaditas en la espalda y un "ya está, todo irá bien, ya no llores más". Cerrando los ojos al sentir sus convulsiones y escuchar sus sollozos, simplemente se acomodó sobre la cama y posó su mano sobre el pelo de la chica, que permaneció en aquella posición, aferrada a él, hasta que pareció que ya no quedaba nada en el mundo por lo que valiese la pena sufrir, hasta que el sol señaló la hora del desayuno.

* * *

><p>- ¿Qué opina de esto, jefe?<p>

- Usopp, ya te dije que no me llamases jefe, ¡no es SÚPER!

El joven de larga nariz puso los ojos en blanco y tomando de nuevo la lupa se agachó a observar el interior del vehículo que acababan de llevarles al depósito de pruebas. Al haberse dado a la fuga, aquellos tipos habían convertido aquel accidente en un casi homicidio si la mujer sobrevivía y en un homicidio si no lo hacía.

- Bien, Franky, aquí no hay huellas, ni ADN, ni cabellos, ni nada de nada. Los conductores llevaban guantes y parece que tuvieron cuidado de no dejar rastro de su presencia aquí.

El peliazul se rascó la sien, bastante serio.

- Entonces eso nos indica que lo prepararon, iban deliberadamente a por aquella mujer.

El moreno asintió y se acarició la perilla.

- Pero hay algo que no comprendo. Esa mujer tenía todos los papeles en regla: dos hijas adoptadas, permisos, pasaportes… tampoco había pertenecido a ninguna banda ni tenía antecedentes. Ni el más pequeño.

- ¿Insinúas que no tenían motivos?

Usopp asintió.

- He investigado personalmente a la mujer y estaba limpia, era casi un ejemplo a seguir, o eso me ha afirmado su hija Nojiko, quien estaba en el hospital ayer por la tarde cuando fui a hablar con el doctor. Ahora sólo debo encontrar a Nami, la menor de las hermanas.

- Está bien, tú encárgate de eso y de buscar posibles testigos. Yo continuaré con ambos coches, tarde o temprano, estas máquinas nos revelarán algo interesante.

El moreno sonrió mientras se acercaba al ascensor.

- ¡Buena suerte! ¡Eres el único que puede hacer que las máquinas hablen, jefe!

Una llave inglesa le golpeó en la frente antes de que las puertas del ascensor se cerrasen tras él.

- ¡No me llames jefe! ¡Franky es SÚPER! – Gritó el peliazul.

- S-sí… – masculló Usopp, más inconsciente que consciente contra la pared del ascensor.

* * *

><p>Se había vuelto a dormir. El pelirrojo observó el cuerpo de la mujer que yacía acostada contra su pecho, con las mejillas aún húmedas y la respiración entrecortada. Se la veía exhausta.<p>

La recostó de nuevo sobre la cama y se dirigió al sofá, pensativo. "… es que ayer…" había dicho la joven. Se recostó contra el respaldo y encendió la tele, pero sacó una vez más de sus pantalones la pequeña foto que había encontrado en el coche del accidente del día anterior. Observó a las tres mujeres que salían en ella, cada vez estaba más seguro de que sus suposiciones eran ciertas.

Aquella niña pelirroja de mirada enfurruñada… ¿podía ser la misma que ahora dormía en su cama? Apretó los dientes. Si era así, entonces ellos ya habían decidido ir a por ella también. ¿Por qué? ¿Se debía acaso a que el tipo del callejón la reconoció y decidió vengarse? Guardó rápidamente la foto cuando escuchó los pasos de la joven en su dirección y cambió de canal, acabando viendo una película antigua sobre mafia y asesinatos. "Irónico, como poco" pensó.

Por su parte, Nami caminaba descalza sobre la oscura madera del piso de Kidd con todas sus pertenencias en los brazos. Le observó sentado en el sofá sin hacer nada, miraba la tele pero no la veía, más bien parecía ausente. Un hombre curioso, desde luego. El primer día que se conocieron pensó que era un bruto para luego curarle las heridas y no volver a verle hasta esa mañana, en la que había despertado en su cama porque él, sin motivo alguno, la había ayudado cuando estuvo borracha en lugar de dejarla a su suerte.

- Gracias – murmuró, poniéndose de nuevo las zapatillas y acercándose a la puerta.

- ¿A dónde vas?

- A mi casa, tengo que alimentar a Poi.

- ¿Tu gato?

Ella alzó el rostro sorprendida.

- ¿Cómo sabes que es un gato?

- Tienes aspecto de gatita, no creo que te gustase la compañía de un perro.

Las mejillas de la pelirroja se sonrojaron ante su comentario y deseó poder borrarle esa estúpida sonrisa de la cara.

- Tal vez es por eso que no consigo tragarte, _chucho_ – siseó.

Kidd soltó una carcajada, pero no se molestó en despedirse. Únicamente cuando escuchó el portazo de la joven fue cuando se inclinó sobre sus rodillas, apoyando su rostro en sus manos. Una semana con ella y ya no tenía más que problemas pendientes.

- Menudo problema estás hecha, Nami – murmuró, con los ojos cerrados, intentando apartar de su mente las lágrimas que había visto aquella mañana en los ojos de la muchacha.

* * *

><p>- Nami, ¡Nami! Llevo toda la mañana llamándote ¿qué hacías?<p>

- No es asunto tuyo, Foxy – le contestó de mala gana a su productor.

- ¡Tenemos sesión en 15 minutos! ¡¿Se puedes saber dónde estás?

- Cogiendo un autobús, tranquilo, en media hora estoy allí.

- ¡¿Tranquilo? ¡Vas a llegar tarde!

- ¡Pues haz tiempo! ¡No puedo ir más rápido, no tengo el coche cerca!

Colgó el teléfono de golpe, maldiciendo para sus adentros. El pelirrojo y el gato, el productor y los horarios, su madre y el accidente, su mascota y el almuerzo… ¿qué podía faltar?

- ¡EEEEH!

Volvió su mirada a las dos figuras que aparecían por la calle a contra luz y se cubrió los ojos para verlos mejor. Maldijo por enésima vez al reconocer a uno de ellos, que caminaba junto al moreno que acababa de gritar en su dirección agitando rápidamente la mano con una amplia sonrisa.

- Vaya, la negada en el kendo – rió el peliverde.

- Vaya, la lechuga con patas – le dirigió una mirada asesina.

El moreno soltó una carcajada y golpeó el brazo de Zoro.

- Parece que no le infundes temor, Zoro… ¿dónde os conocisteis?

Nami suspiró mientras buscaba su cartera en el bolso y sacaba un par de monedas para el autobús.

- En el instituto – murmuró cuando se hubo sentado, ya algo más tranquila.

Ambos muchachos se sentaron cerca suyo y continuaron hablando. Bueno, el moreno y ella, porque Zoro se limitó a dormir apoyado contra la cristalera de su asiento. La pelirroja observó al joven con el que estaba charlando. Vestía unos pesqueros negros y unas deportivas altas e iba sin camiseta, sin darle importancia a las miradas reprobatorias de la gente. Tenía los ojos oscuros, al igual que el pelo, y tenía algunas pecas sobre las mejillas. Llevaba un extraño y divertido sombrero de cowboy.

- ¿Vas al instituto… esto…? – Se mordió el labio inferior, no sabía su nombre.

El moreno sonrió.

- Ace – la ayudó –. No, pero sí mi hermano pequeño.

- Luffy – gruñó Zoro, en medio de un sonoro bostezo

Nami volvió a mirar a Ace. No se parecía en absoluto al muchacho despreocupado y bromista del instituto, es más, nunca habría dicho que ellos dos fueran hermanos.

- ¿Y a qué te dedicas? – Preguntó.

- A molestar. Voy de aquí para allá, sin rumbo fijo.

Nami alzó una ceja, dándole a entender que no le había dicho nada lógico. El muchacho le dedicó la sonrisa de _es_–_un_–_secreto_ y ella decidió dejarlo pasar, ya tenía suficiente por un día.

Ambos jóvenes se bajaron en la siguiente parada, a la altura de un barrio que, en opinión de la pelirroja, no tenían aspecto de ser muy legal precisamente. Nami continuó su trayecto hacia el centro. No podía creer lo lejos que vivía Kidd de la ciudad, estaba prácticamente en las afueras, lejos, a media hora mínimo de coche del instituto.

Cerró los ojos apoyando la cabeza contra el cristal, tratando de calmar así el dolor de cabeza que tenía a causa de la resaca, la preocupación por Bellmer y la confusión de haber sido ayudada por el pelirrojo. Trató de dormir, le quedaban por lo menos tres horas entre focos y fotógrafos, por no hablar de que luego tenía pensado saltarse el almuerzo para ir a casa, dar de comer a Poi y salir al hospital a visitar a su madre. Tal vez debía llamar más tarde a Kidd para darle las gracias…

Un suspiró escapó de sus labios cuando la oscuridad del sueño se apoderó de su mente.

* * *

><p>- ¡¿La nueva?<p>

La habitual calma de sus dos compañeros desapareció en cuestión de segundos. Kidd suspiró, recostado contra su sofá y con la mirada perdida en la televisión.

- Sí. Parece ser que Bellamy la identificó el otro día.

- ¡¿Bellamy? Espera, Kidd, frena un poco. ¿Qué leches hacías tú enfrentándote a Bellamy el otro día? ¿Cómo es que ella estaba también contigo?

Killer se situó frente a él, ocupando su campo de visión. Law se sentó en una de las butacas, habiendo recuperado ya su habitual y calmada apariencia.

- Bellamy y algunos tipos le arrinconaron en un callejón a la salida del instituto el primer día, pero Nami apareció justo cuando el rubiales iba a acabar con él.

- Bellamy no habría tenido oportunidad alguna contra mí – rugió Kidd, lanzándole una mirada fría como el hielo.

- Vamos a ver, Kidd – Killer llamó su atención –. ¿Quieres contármelo todo desde el principio? ¿Por qué ha dormido ella aquí hoy?

Kidd suspiró y apretó los dientes, para después sonreír siniestramente. No le gustaba dar explicaciones de sus actos a nadie, no obstante, con Killer era… algo diferente. Era no sólo su compañero, sino su mejor amigo, y Law… bueno, Law era un caso aparte.

Se acomodó en su asiento mientras su compañero enmascarado se sentaba en la otra butaca que quedaba libre y comenzó a contarle lo acontecido en los últimos días y el cómo había averiguado que Nami era la joven de la foto del coche.

Killer asintió cuando hubo terminado de hablar y guardó silencio, pensativo.

- ¿Crees que… la busquen a ella para llegar a ti?

Kidd alzó una ceja.

- Ella no es nada mío. No conseguirán nada dañándola.

- Dijo el hombre que al verla desvanecer entre sus brazos la trajo desde la otra punta de la ciudad hasta su cama – murmuró Law, con tono teatral.

- ¿Acaso tú la habrías dejado allí en su estado?

- Yo no Kidd. Tú sí lo habrías hecho – finalizó el moreno, con una arrogante y triunfal sonrisa –. Pero por alguna razón, no lo hiciste.

Kidd fue a replicar pero cayó en la cuenta de que tenía razón. Killer le observó levantarse y salir al balcón, sin una palabra. Cuando estuvo seguro de que no les escuchaba, se giró hacia Law.

- Le gusta.

- Sí. Pero es él quien tiene que darse cuenta antes de que ellos la encuentren.

Killer no dijo nada más, pero el rostro de la joven pelirroja no se apartaba de su mente. Tal vez gracias a ella… pudiesen avanzar algo más en sus objetivos.

* * *

><p><em>- Tienes aspecto de gatita, no creo que te gustase la compañía de un perro.<em>

_- Tal vez es por eso que no consigo tragarte, chucho._

"_¡No!" Nami movió la cabeza. ¿Por qué le había dicho eso? Soltó sus cosas y se acercó a él, quien permaneció sentado en su sofá y no parpadeó siquiera ante su cercanía. Acercó sus manos al rostro de Kidd y lo acarició, como esa vez en el parque, tras su pelea con aquellos pandilleros._

_- ¿Qué haces? – Preguntó él._

"_No lo sé" pensó. No podía hablar, por lo que simplemente tragó saliva y se arrodilló ante él, descansando el rostro sobre su pecho desnudo. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? De pronto, Kidd la agarró del hombro con fuerza y la apartó de él, alejándola de la ventana, cuyos cristales estallaron en pedazos ante a intrusión de un joven rubio con aspecto de hiena._

_- Lárgate – gruñó Kidd, cubriéndola con su cuerpo._

_El joven sonrió y de un gesto lo acorraló contra la pared, volviendo a golpearle en el estómago. Como aquella tarde. Nami quiso gritar, pero su lado irracional actuó de prisa. Agarró un pequeño jarrón de una encimera y se lo estampó en la cabeza al joven rubio._

_- ¡Nami!_

_Escuchó la voz de Kidd, pero el miedo la paralizó al ver que el intruso se volvía en su dirección, con el puño manchado por la sangre de Kidd alzado en su dirección._

_- ¡Nami!_

_Cerró los ojos, esperando el golpe, pensando en el último momento lo extraño que le resultaba escuchar su nombre de labios del pelirrojo._

* * *

><p>Nami abrió los ojos con un grito, jadeando y completamente empapada en sudor. Quiso abrazarse a sí misma, pero las manos le temblaban y a penas fue capaz de retirarse con éxito algunos mechones de pelo de la cara. Observó a su alrededor, temerosa de encontrar de nuevo aquellos horribles ojos negros puestos en ella, pero todo lo que encontró fueron las miradas extrañadas del resto de pasajeros del autobús. Suspiró, con una mano sobre la frente, dejando su cello doblarse hacia atrás sobre el cabecero del asiento. ¿Qué había sido aquello? Un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal. Como pesadilla había sido horrible.<p>

Era cierto, aún tenía curiosidad acerca del incidente de los pandilleros. O eso supuso ella que serían, ya que en un principió lo primero que pensó de ellos fue que Kidd les había provocado con algo. Pero tras el comportamiento del pelirrojo aquella noche… ya no estaba tan segura de que fuese tan frío y desagradable como quería aparentar. Y si lo era, entonces desde luego también tenía algo de bueno en él.

El sonido que anunciaba la última parada del trayecto de aquella línea de autobús la sacó de sus pensamientos y tomando su bolso de un tirón, se bajó a toda prisa del transporte, entrando más rápido aún, si era posible, en el enorme edificio que quedaba frente a la acera. Los pasillos se sucedieron a su alrededor a gran velocidad hasta llegar al vestuario, donde con los nervios a flor de piel, decidió que lo primero de todo sería darse una buena ducha.

Las fotos ya habían esperado bastante, podían esperar un poco más.

* * *

><p>- Líbrate de ella. El jefe no quiere interferencias, nuestro objetivo son los otros, los Supernovas.<p>

- Lo sé. Hemos empezado a derrumbarla. De este modo, el tipo del callejón acabará perdiendo los estribos y será mucho más fácil acabar con él. Siendo de los más fuertes de ese grupo de 11 tipos, sin él será coser y cantar el librarnos del resto.

Un tenso silencio reinó en aquella habitación tan escasamente iluminada. El viento sopló a través de la ventana abierta y las cortinas, aparentemente rojas, danzaron con él en el interior de la sala. Ambos hombres permanecieron en sus respectivos sitios.

El de apariencia más joven estaba de pie ante el otro, de tez morena, que estaba sentado a la mesa de una cocina tomando lo que parecía un resto de filete de la cena anterior. Éste último dejó caer sonoramente el cubierto metálico sobre el plato una vez que hubo acabado.

- Hacedlo como queráis, pero sed consecuentes – su mirada atravesó el cuerpo de muchacho –. No tenéis margen de error. Si no sale bien… lo pagarás con tu vida, Bellamy, ya lo sabes.

* * *

><p>Arriba, abajo, corriendo de un lado para otro, posando. ¿Había habido algún día peor o menos estresante en toda su vida que aquel? Gruño por lo bajo. Si había sido así, en aquel momento no lo recordaba.<p>

Salió a toda prisa de su apartamento, cerrando la puerta de golpe, después de darle de comer a su desesperado compañero felino, Poi, y haberse cambiado de ropa tras la sesión de fotos. Arrancó su coche y aceleró por una de las avenidas más concurridas de la ciudad, mientras pensaba en su madre.

Su madre. No había podido ir a ver a Bellmer en todo el día y no tenía duda de que Nojiko se lo recriminaría al llegar al hospital. Y con razón, pensó. Pero claro, ¿cómo le explicaría sin quedar como una insensata que la noche anterior se emborrachó como una colegiala inconsciente, se despertó en casa del tipo más huraño de su instituto y había tenido que ir en autobús a la sesión de fotos de la tarde? Suspiró y se dejó llevar por el ritmo del Rey del Soul, cuya canción sonaba en la radio en aquel momento.

El sonido del tráfico de la gran ciudad la distrajo de sus preocupaciones al ritmo de la música hasta que aparcó en el parking del hospital. Bajó del coche con lentitud, tras varios minutos de permanecer sentada en el asiento, con los ojos cerrados y la mente perdida.

- Hola, busco la habitación en la que se encuentra mi madre, la trajeron ayer, está en coma – le dijo a la secretaria.

La joven comenzó a buscar en la lista y se volvió a mirarla con una sonrisa cansada.

- ¿Busca a Bellmer? – Nami asintió – Bien, venga conmigo.

La secretaria se levantó de su silla, dando a ver que no era demasiado normal, tenía una estatura media. Era delgada y de cuerpo elegante, con ojos castaños y melena dorada y ondulada. Le dedicó una mirada tranquilizadora.

- Ayer los médicos terminaron con las operaciones previas, todo fue un éxito. En una semana la chequearán en el quirófano por última vez y bueno… la mantendrán con vida a la espera de que despierte.

Nami se apartó el pelo de la cara, tratando de ocultar la angustia que oprimía su corazón.

- Gracias por vuestro trabajo.

- ¡Oh! Lo hacemos… bueno, iba a decir encantados, pero la verdad es que preferiríamos ver finales felices en lugar de tanto drama – sonrió con tristeza.

Nami la observó en silencio. No debía tener muchos más años que ella, por lo que dedujo que estaría de prácticas. Finalmente, se detuvieron frente a su habitación.

- Perdone, señorita… ¿es usted Nami?

Ambas jóvenes se volvieron hacia el hombre de pelo oscuro y nariz larga. La pelirroja agradeció con una sonrisa a la secretaria y ésta regresó a su puesto cuando él sacó su placa de policía.

- Soy yo. ¿Y usted es…? – Contestó.

- Usopp. Trabajo con la policía, estamos investigando el intento de homicidio de su madre adoptiva.

Ella abrió los ojos de golpe, sorprendida y horrorizada.

- ¿Homicidio? – Susurró.

El joven se sentó en una de las sillas de la sala de espera y le indicó que le acompañase. Ella titubeó un momento mirando a Nojiko a través del cristal, pero finalmente su hermana asintió y ella se acercó al policía. No quería dejar a Nojiko encargada de su madre por más tiempo, ya tenía bastante.

- Verá, según nuestro técnico, el impacto contra el vehículo de su madre fue intencionado, preparado con anterioridad. Seguramente ya la esperaban en algún punto apartado y al verla sólo tuvieron que acelerar. ¿Tiene alguna idea de por qué alguien querría hacerla daño?

Negó con la cabeza.

- Bellmer es una persona excelente. Es fuerte y siempre defiende aquello que le resulta importante. Mi hermana y yo somos un ejemplo de su buen corazón, ya que sin su ayuda… nunca habríamos llegado tan lejos.

- Ya veo. ¿Han tenido algún imprevisto últimamente? ¿Dónde estaba usted a la hora de los hechos?

- Estaba en el instituto. Recibí un mensaje de Nojiko avisándome de lo ocurrido. En cuanto a los problemas… ninguno. Lo más nuevo es mi cambio de instituto, pero eso es irrelevante para el caso.

El joven lo apuntaba todo en su cuaderno, a gran velocidad.

- ¿Dónde está estudiando ahora?

- En el instituto Sabaody. ¿Pero qué relevancia puede tener eso? – Preguntó, algo incómoda.

El joven inspector pareció tener suficiente con eso, ya que se levantó, cerrando de golpe su cuadernillo.

- Muchas gracias por su tiempo, señorita, haremos todo lo que esté en nuestras manos.

- Adiós, agente – murmuró ella, algo confusa.

Un golpecitos en la cristalera de la sala le recordaron a Nojiko, quien no había comido por no dejar sola a Bellmer.

- Me voy a comer. Gracias por venir, Nami – la abrazó – ¿te subo algo?

- No gracias, ya he comido – mintió ella, con una falsa sonrisa tranquilizadora.

No tenía hambre. Tras un breve intercambio de palabras con su hermana, acabó quedándose completamente sola con su inconsciente madre. Pasaron los minutos mientras permanecía sentada en uno de los butacones del hospital, observándola tranquila, plácida.

- Casi parece que estés dormida, Bellmer – murmuró –, como cuando éramos pequeñas y te íbamos a despertar por las mañanas. Te hacías la dormida y cuando nos acercábamos… saltabas sobre nosotras, asustándonos.

Nami cerró los ojos. "Nunca imaginé que algún día el susto nos lo darías por no despertar" pensó, con tristeza. Cerró los ojos, recibiendo en sus párpados el suave brillo de la puesta de sol a través de la ventana.

- ¿Sabes? – Volvió a hablar a su madre – Me haces falta. Ya sé que te puede parecer un motivo egoísta, pero… no sé a quién contarle lo que me ha ocurrido estos días. Necesito tanto tu opinión…

Guardó silencio, siendo consciente de que tal vez, muy posiblemente ella ni siquiera pudiese escucharla. Una lágrima indiscreta rodó por su mejilla.

- He conocido a alguien. Es un tipo problemático y arrogante, le creía un bruto, pero ha resultado ser… una sorpresa. Ayer me ayudó… – comenzó a sollozar – no sé qué pensar de él. Antes he soñado… he soñado con él. Que le pegaba el mismo tipo que le pegó en el callejón el primer día de clases. Y la sensación que me recorrió por dentro… fue como si de pronto nada más que él importase, él y el hecho de que le estaban haciendo daño. La acaricié el rostro en sueños, Bellmer. ¿Qué significa eso?

Su madre permaneció inmóvil y ella rompió a llorar, abrazándose las piernas, de forma silenciosa. No fue hasta más tarde, mucho más tarde, que unos toques en el hombro la despertaron.

- Nami, te has dormido. ¿Necesitas ir a casa?

Ella le miró, desorientada. ¿Cuándo se había dormido? Estaba tan cansada que no se había dado cuenta.

- ¿Genzo? ¿Qué haces tú…? – Bostezó, sin poderlo evitar.

- Nojiko me llamó esta mañana y me lo contó, y al venir a verla ahora te he encontrado a ti durmiendo. Vete a casa, pequeña, yo me quedaré esta noche.

- Gracias – la joven se levantó y besó torpemente la frente vendada de su madre, antes de salir hacia la noche, que ya había caído hacía tiempo. En el camino se encontró con la mirada preocupada de la enfermera.

- No irás a conducir en ese estado, ¿verdad? ¡Te estás cayendo de sueño!

- Estoy bien, vivo a diez minutos en coche, no tardaré.

La joven negó con la cabeza.

- Te acercaré, acabo de terminar el turno, dame las llaves del coche y ya me iré luego en autobús.

Nami estaba demasiado cansada para replicar y era consciente de que la chica tenía razón, no debía correr riesgos innecesarios, no con las cosas tal y como estaban. Le tendió las llaves con un "gracias" y una breve sonrisa.

Ya en el coche, el frío viento de la noche pareció despejarla un poco.

- ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Lana. ¿Tú eres Nami, cierto?

- Sí.

- Lo sabía – sonrió –. Hace poco te vi en una revista anunciando unos relojes con mi novio.

La pelirroja se rascó la cabeza, pensativa.

- Relojes… – Nami abrió los ojos sorprendida – ¿Sanji?

La morena asintió, con una sonrisa.

- No llevamos mucho, pero es un encanto.

- Sí que lo es – sonrió ella también. Observó el fluir del tráfico – ¡Oh! Por aquí a la derecha, es ese portal.

Lana maniobró con maestría el vehículo, aparcándolo en una plaza de garaje perfecta. Ambas bajaron del auto y le devolvió las llaves a Nami.

- Espero que tu madre se recupere, Nami. Mis padres murieron en un accidente similar.

El rostro de las dos jóvenes se ensombreció.

- Gracias, Lana. Y gracias por traerme, no tenías por qué hacerlo.

- Bueno – se encogió de hombros –, tal y como te he dicho, de vez en cuando en mi trabajo es agradable ver una sonrisa amiga.

Comenzó a caminar en dirección a la parada del autobús y Nami sonrió. Sí, tal vez pudiesen llegar a ser amigas. Observó la luna con una triste sonrisa. Tal vez el tiempo de las mejoras estaba por llegar y todo lo que le iba mal en aquel momento mejorase pronto. Subió al piso, con esa pequeña esperanza en su interior.

* * *

><p>El sol le golpeó en los ojos a través de las opacas gafas que llevaba puestas para ocultar un ojo morado. Demonios, qué asco de noche, pensó.<p>

Eustass Kidd caminaba por algunas calles algo apartadas del centro de la ciudad, junto a los jardines de uno de los centros comerciales más grandes de la zona. Un tirón le recordó el terrible dolor que sentía a causa de su hombro desencajado por una pelea la noche anterior y no pudo evitar una mueca.

Y es que… vaya noche. Aquellos tipos no habían soltado prenda sobre el paradero de Bellamy y para colmo, éste había aparecido en el momento en el que estaba acabando de despacharlos, dislocándole el hombro cobardemente por la espalda. Pero lo peor vino después, cuando el rubio amenazó a la pelirroja.

¿Qué había hecho ella para verse involucrada en aquella masacre? Ella no era como ellos, los Supernovas. Ella era una joven normal, ¿acaso era simplemente por haber causado su derrota el otro día? Apretó los dientes mientras entraba en una farmacia.

- ¿Puedo ayudarle en…? – Comenzó la dependienta, pero en seguida se calló al reconocerle y se giró al interior de la tienda – ¡Niña! Es para ti.

- ¿Sí? ¡Ah, Kidd! Te esperaba, Law me dijo que vendrías – sonrió una joven de cabello dorado y ojos castaños.

El muchacho frunció el ceño y pasó sin saludar, dando a entender que no le caía bien. Ella suspiró.

- Aún no te fías de mí, ¿eeh?

- No tengo por qué. No eres más que una recomendada por el hermano de Luffy, y ninguno de los dos me inspira fe precisamente.

Ella suspiró por segunda vez.

- Soy la más adecuada para este trabajo. Ahora déjame verte el brazo.

Comenzó a masajear la zona dañada causándole una aguda sensación de dolor que él evitó exteriorizar.

- ¿Averiguaste dónde vive? – Ella asintió y le dio un pequeño trozo de papel con la dirección – Bien, Lana. Parece que nos vamos entendiendo.

La joven sonrió con suficiencia y movió su brazo bruscamente, devolviéndolo a su posición original de golpe. El gruñido del pelirrojo se escuchó por toda la farmacia.

- Quejica – dijo ella, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Kidd se levantó dispuesto a golpearla, pero una mano le detuvo. Dirigió su mirada hasta el recién llegado.

- Law.

Él negó con la cabeza.

- Recuerda que ahora mismo ella es la más cercana a Nami cuando no está en el instituto. La necesitamos.

La joven sonrió al pelirrojo, agradecida internamente a Law, ya que estaba segura de que un golpe de Kidd dolería más que cualquier otro tipo de herida. Volvió a mirar al pelirrojo, quien apartó el brazo y salió de la tienda, murmurando por lo bajo.

- Gracias, Law – susurró.

Él le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

- Creo… – comenzó – que lo mejor será que me quede por aquí, por si vuelve.

- No creo que sea necesario. Tengo trabajo – le sonrió.

Él le dedicó una enigmática mirada.

- No importa, si hay algo que no tengo es prisa – y dicho esto, se sentó sobre una de las sillas mientras comenzaba a leer un libro de medicina.

Lana sonrió ante la visión y volvió a centrar su atención en los clientes.

* * *

><p>- Vamos, Nami. ¡Algo habrá que te guste!<p>

- ¡No lo sé, Porche! No encuentro nada que me favorezca.

- ¡¿Que no? Nami, si conociese a alguien con mejor figura que tú te lo aceptaría, pero ¡a ti todo te queda bien!

Tras dos horas de compras aquella mañana de domingo, Nami era aún la única que no se había comprado nada. Se sonrojó involuntariamente y Robin soltó una risita.

- Me alegra verte mejor, Nami.

- Bueno, todo acabará mejorando, espero – sonrió.

- Eso es ser muy optimista… ¿no crees?

De pronto, el vello de la nuca se le erizó al reconocer aquella voz. Sólo la había escuchado una vez antes, pero la había perseguido hasta en sus más recientes pesadillas. La sonrisa se le congeló en el rostro.

- Tú… – murmuró, horrorizada, dejando caer la percha del vestido al suelo.

El joven rubio asintió con una carcajada.

- ¿Qué te parece, prima, hablamos aquí o en privado? No creo que te interese que tus amigas nos escuchen hablar de temas… familiares – sonrió y nuevamente, a Nami se le antojó que su aspecto era el de una hiena.

Pero el doble sentido de su frase no le pasó percibido y se dio cuenta que él iba a hacerla daño. Y le estaba dando la oportunidad de salvar a sus amigas. Tragó saliva, preparándose para mentir de la mejor forma posible a sus atónitas compañeras.

- Yo… no, vámonos. Chicas, nos vemos luego – se despidió temblorosa mientras él la tomó del brazo con fuerza y la sacó de la tienda a rastras, ante la perpleja mirada de sus amigas, que compartieron una mirada de preocupación.

* * *

><p>- ¡Suéltame! ¡Déjame en paz! – Le golpeó furiosa, tratando de soltarse inútilmente de su agarre.<p>

- Eres persistente, ¿eh, Nami? Esperemos que tu madre salga de esta, eso sería bueno, ¿no? – Sonrió, siniestro.

Ella se horrorizó.

- Tú… vosotros… – ante la atónita mirada del resto de personas que caminaban por los pasillos del centro comercial, la pelirroja le mordió en el brazo, con fuerza, consiguiendo soltarse, y salió corriendo en dirección contraria, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Ellos habían sido. Ellos habían atacado a Bellmer. Por su culpa, por interrumpir inconscientemente una pelea contra Kidd. Gimió, lamentándose por su madre. Un terrible presentimiento sobre Kidd la hizo estremecer, pero en aquel momento, su supervivencia era lo primero, ya que aunque supiese qué pasaba con Kidd… no le serviría de nada estando muerta.

Corrió a toda velocidad, sintiendo la presencia del rubio cada vez más cerca. Salió por la entrada al parking y al ver que no estaba en la planta en la que estaba aparcado su coche, sino en un subterráneo, aceleró sus pasos haciendo un gran esfuerzo por la rampa de entrada de vehículos, saliendo a la calle a toda velocidad. Se giró para ver que su perseguidor estaba a punto de alcanzarla.

Gritó y volvió a correr hacia el parque, donde habría más gente y supuso que él no la atacaría en público. Pero no llegó muy lejos. Sintió su peso caer sobre ella, golpeándola duramente contra el asfalto de la calle.

Le escuchó reír por encima del pánico que sentía. Volvió a intentar morderle pero esta vez, él no dudó en golpearla con un puñetazo en las costillas, haciéndola jadear de dolor.

La visión se le volvió borrosa, pero le vió sonreír mientras volvía a cargar su puño contra ella. Y esta vez… esta vez no era un sueño.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuará…<strong>


	5. Fin de semana

Ya sé que no tengo escusa para haber tardado medio año en actualizar, pero por cosas del curso y de las notas, mi padre me quitó el ordenador, el móvil y el internet T.T así que lo siento y que sepáis que ya puedo seguir actualizando x) En fin, espero que os guste este capítulo.

**www,wtf,com:** ¡Gracias! (Y siento el retraso con la actualización… -.-')

**Pumpkin839:** Jajaja es posible que sea ella, dependerá de cómo la trate Sanji, ¿verdad? Pero bueno, ¿quién puede resistirse a Law? xD ajajaj creo que te contrataré para mi fic y les des su merecido x) ¡Gracias!

**mandarina:** hahaha don't worry about being late, look at me, it's taken me 6 months to update! -.-' hahaha let's see what happens now… ;) Thanks!

**akagami hime chan:** ¡Noooo! T.T Prometí terminar todos mis fics y es lo que pienso hacer xD Con más o menos problemas, pero pienso hacerlo, no os dejaré colgados :) ¡Gracias!

Los personajes de OP no me pertenecen, pero sí parte de la trama y sus OCs.

* * *

><p>- Diálogos.<p>

"Pensamientos"

_Memorias/Flash backs/Sueños_

**Canciones**

"_Libros/Escrito_"

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5: Fin de semana<strong>

Una vez más, las cosas no ocurrieron igual que en una película.

En una película, Nami habría podido ver todo lo que ocurría a cámara lenta, apreciando cada instante desde que Bellamy echó el brazo hacia atrás para coger impulso hasta que lo descargó contra ella. Pero en la vida real, todo lo que sus ojos apreciaron fue un borrón de imágenes que para nada concordaban con lo que cualquiera habría pensado que pasaría.

Bellamy tomó impulso con el brazo para volver a golpearla, pero el golpe nunca llegó. Una figura que a ella le quedaba a contraluz y no pudo reconocer le agarró del brazo y le apartó de ella de un tirón. Nami gimió por el golpe que tenía en las costillas y se tumbó de lado con dolor, pero con los ojos abiertos observando en silencio cómo la figura tomaba a Bellamy por el cuello de la camisa y le asestaba una serie de puñetazos en el estómago que le hicieron escupir sangre. Cuando pareció que recuperó la capacidad de escuchar, escuchó a la figura decir algo como "¡¿Es que no tuviste bastante anoche?".

La cordura regresó a su mente del mismo modo que si la hubiesen golpeado con una pelota de tenis en la frente. Se levantó con poco equilibrio pero se las ingenió para llegar hasta la persona que la había salvado. Le cogió del brazo con el que pensaba volver a golpearle y negó con la cabeza.

- Le matarás – susurró.

No encontró fuerzas para hablar más alto. La mirada furiosa de él se clavó en la suya, extrañamente calmada de pronto.

- Es lo que se merece – rugió.

Nami tragó saliva y volvió a negar con la cabeza.

- Kidd… por favor.

Eustass Kidd dudó por un momento. Bellamy ya había perdido el sentido hacía tiempo, así que le dejó caer al suelo con brusquedad antes de quitarse el abrigo que siempre llevaba para cubrir a Nami con él. Ella le miró confusa.

- Vayamos a curarte esas heridas – fue todo lo que dijo, y ella, aún en estado de shock, asintió.

* * *

><p>El piso de Kidd le pareció mucho más frío que la última vez que estuvo en él. Había objetos por el suelo y parecía el escenario de una batalla típica de películas japonesas.<p>

Siguió al joven hasta el cuarto de baño donde él le dio el botiquín para luego dejarla sola. Por supuesto, pensó Nami. Él no le iba a curar las heridas, bastante que la había llevado hasta su casa. Con un suspiro, la joven comenzó a desinfectarlas.

* * *

><p>- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué opina?<p>

Nojiko cogía la mano de su inconsciente madre entre las suyas mientras miraba a la enfermera que las atendía.

Lana sonrió tranquilizadoramente.

- Seamos optimistas. Si su fuerza de voluntad es fuerte, seguro que logra despertar.

Nojiko suspiró aliviada y volvió a mirar a su madre.

- ¿Lo has oído, Bellmer? Vas a ponerte bien…

Una lágrima esperanzada caía por su rostro en el momento en que envió un sms a su hermana.

* * *

><p>- Esto… ¡Esto no puede ser!<p>

Las manos de Killer pasaban las hojas de aquel cuaderno de cuentas a gran velocidad, la misma a la que su cerebro iba memorizando todos los datos. Urouge le miró con su habitual sonrisa.

- ¿Ocurre algo?

- Según estas cuentas, la mujer pelirrosa del accidente… su accidente no tiene nada que ver con su hija. Estábamos equivocados – sentenció –. Puede que Bellamy esté tras de Nami para encontrar a Kidd, pero no han atacado a su madre por eso. A su madre la perseguían por motivos que creo que sus hijas aún no conocen.

- En ese caso – intervino Trafalgar – deberíamos avisar a Lana para que vigile quiénes entran a ver a la mujer. Si querían matarla, volverán a intentarlo.

Los tres asintieron antes de dejar el libro de cuentas en su sitio y salir de casa de Bellamy sin dejar rastro alguno de su visita. Por el camino, Killer efectuó una llamada a otro móvil que conocía muy bien.

* * *

><p>La vio salir del cuarto de baño con pasos cortos y algo más de color en el rostro, aunque se le notaba que seguía perdida. Él permaneció sentado en el sofá mientras Nami le pedía permiso para descalzarse y se subía a su lado en el sofá. Pero evitando tocarle.<p>

Ella miraba fija por la ventana, como si temiese que Bellamy pudiese entrar por ahí y volver a atormentarla, y Kidd mantenía la vista fija en ella. ¿Qué tenía esa chica que hacía que se comportase de aquella forma?

El sonido del móvil vibrante de Nami ante la llegada de un sms rompió el silencio casi a la vez que la llamada que él recibió en el suyo. El rostro de Nami pareció relajarse levemente ante la noticia de que podían mirar el coma de su madre con optimismo, pero el de Kidd pareció algo más confuso.

- De acuerdo, yo me encargo – dijo antes de colgar a Killer.

Nami le miró por primera vez desde que habían llegado.

- Yo… he dejado tu abrigo en el baño. Y… gracias – lo dijo como si nunca se hubiese imaginado a sí misma dándole las gracias a él.

- ¿Buenas noticias?

- Puede que Bellmer salga del coma – sonrió ella.

Parecía inestable emocionalmente en aquel momento y Kidd frunció el ceño. Para que una mujer tan fuerte como ella lo estuviese pasando tan mal, la situación debía de ser grave. Pero no tenía opción, para aclarar las cosas, debía preguntárselo.

- ¿Por qué Bellmer ha estado pagando a Arlong mil euros todos los meses?

Arlong… el nombre dio vueltas en la mente de Nami hasta que la bombilla se le iluminó.

- Es su casero, creo. Por lo menos, es lo que ella me dijo cuando se compró el piso. Supongo que lo estará pagando… a plazos o algo. No sé cómo van esas cosas.

Kidd conectó su mirada con la de ella en señal de negación.

- Arlong es el nombre de uno de los criminales que lideran las bandas de esta ciudad. Entre él y Crocodile manejan a todos esos bandolerillos que, como Bellamy, sólo buscan problemas.

Se mantuvo en silencio a la espera de que Nami diese alguna señal, y tras pensarlo un tiempo, ella negó con la cabeza.

- Mi madre nunca pagaría a nadie así. Si fueron a por ella es porque el primer día te ayudé y quieren hacerme daño.

Kidd soltó una risotada.

- Eso es darte demasiada importancia, gatita. A esos tipos no les importas un carajo.

- ¡¿Y por qué me ha pegado hoy Bellamy entonces? – Saltó de golpe, poniéndose en pie sobre el sofá, completamente furiosa – ¡Todo esto me pasa desde que me topé contigo! ¡¿Quién demonios eres?

Tenía las mejillas rojas y estaba al borde del colapso. Se la veía cansada, pero con voluntad suficiente como para seguir en pie y exigir una respuesta que tal vez, merecía.

- Eustass Kidd, gatita. A tu servicio – contestó con cierta burla.

Ella respiró profundamente antes de bajar del sofá, calzarse y dirigirse a la puerta en completo silencio.

- ¿A dónde vas?

Ella le lanzó una mirada apagada.

- A mi casa. Estoy cansada.

Kidd se levantó y detuvo la puerta con la mano. Ella volvió a mirarle con furia.

- ¿Qué haces?

- No vas a ninguna parte.

- ¡¿Qué? ¡¿Por qué? ¡Déjame! – Le golpeó en el brazo intentando apartarlo, pero fue como golpear una pared. No podría moverlo a la fuerza – Kidd, déjame salir ahora mismo – su tono de voz pretendía amenazarlo.

- Si esos tipos vuelven, que seguro que lo hacen, yo no voy a ir contigo. No pienso hacerte las veces de guardaespaldas. Tú verás.

Apartó la mano y se metió en la cocina. Nami escuchó ruido de sartenes y supuso que Kidd tenía pensado comer, pero ya no era capaz de mover su mano para abrir la puerta. ¿Y si el pelirrojo tenía razón? Bellamy había acabado muy mal parado pero… ¿y si aparecía otro tras ella? Soltó el manillar con suavidad antes de descalzarse otra vez.

Apareció en la cocina y se quedó mirando lo que hacía su anfitrión.

- Deja, yo lo haré – Kidd la miró con algo de escepticismo cuando cogió la sartén y ella le miró mal –. A no ser que quieras hacerme tú la comida, claro.

Ante el comentario, el pelirrojo sonrió de medio lado antes de volverse a la televisión. Nami suspiró y buscó algo que hacer en la nevera. Encontró un pavo relleno de los que sólo hay que calentar un poco al horno y decidió que eso estaría bien. Guardó la sartén y limpió lo demás mientras se hacía la comida antes de salir al salón con el pavo y unas patatas fritas que había encontrado en un armario. Se sentó junto a Kidd en silencio, otra vez guardando las distancias, mientras comían viendo una película japonesa.

- ¿Qué tienes que ver tú con esa gente? – Preguntó ella, sin poder aguantar más la curiosidad.

- Es personal.

Ni si quiera la miró.

- ¡A la porra lo personal! – Estalló ella – Explícame cómo he acabado metida en esto si no es por la pelea del primer día de clase.

El joven dejó el plato en la mesa y abandonó la habitación para cerrarse en su dormitorio. Pero Nami le siguió y cerró tras ella.

- Sal de aquí –gruñó él desde la cama.

- Vete a la mierda, Kidd. Sabes que alguna explicación tendrás que darme.

El pelirrojo se levantó de golpe, furioso, y se acercó a ella de forma tan amenazante que Nami retrocedió instintivamente hasta que su espalda encontró la pared.

- Yo no te debo nada, gatita – comenzó él, tan cerca de su rostro que ella podía sentir su aliento sobre el suyo –. Si estamos como estamos es porque tú decidiste aparecer en mi vida. Y sólo la complicas. No tengo tiempo como para tener que darte explicaciones de algo que no entenderías.

- ¡Pues inténtalo! ¡Mi madre se muere, Kidd! ¡Te sorprendería ver lo comprensiva que puedo llegar a ser porque en estos momentos cualquier cosa tendría para mí más sentido que seguir en la ignorancia!

Estaban tan cerca… ella le había gritado y él había recibido su aroma y sus lágrimas, que ella intentaba retener inútilmente en sus ojos. Se las retiró con una mano y sintió el estremecimiento que la causó el gesto.

- Es complicado.

- Lo entenderé.

- No lo harías – sonrió él de medio lado, pero sin burla –. No lo entiendo ni yo.

- ¡Hazlo! – Una lágrima cayó por su mejilla. Una única lágrima antes de intentar abofetearlo.

Él detuvo su mano.

- No.

- Pero…

La discusión terminó en aquel momento, cuando Kidd tiró de su mano hasta alcanzar los labios de ella con los suyos. No le importó su intento de rechazo, porque cuando él amoldó su cuerpo al suyo, Nami cerró los ojos y le devolvió el beso.

La joven llevó sus manos a las mejillas de él, sosteniéndolo con delicadeza junto a ella. Tal vez no fuese el momento ideal para aquello, pero no iba a pararlo. Le gustaba su sabor, la calidez de su aliento en su boca, la agresividad de sus labios contra los suyos. Se separaron a por aire poco después, y se miraron a los ojos. Ella estaba sonrojada y él esperaba una respuesta.

Y por toda respuesta, ella volvió a besarle.

* * *

><p>El fin de semana estaba tocando a su fin. El próximo sol que saldría sería ya anunciando el lunes y las cosas se relajarían para ellos, pero aún así, aprovecharon lo que quedaba de domingo para aclarar algunas de las infinitas dudas que tenían.<p>

- Hasta ahora han atacado a Nami por estar cerca de Kidd, y por un momento pensamos que por ello también habían atacado a su madre, pero no es así, ¿no? – Comenzó X Drake.

- Los papeles que encontramos en casa de Bellamy indican que Bellmer efectuaba pagos mensuales a Arlong – añadió Trafalgar.

- ¿Pero por qué?

- ¿Las hijas no lo saben? – Intervino Killer.

Lana, que había permanecido sentada al final de la sala de operaciones de su pequeña clínica, que era donde estaban todos reunidos, negó con la cabeza.

- Nojiko no sabe nada, ya la pregunté yo. Y Nami hoy no ha venido a verla. Bueno, no ha venido en todo el fin de semana.

- ¿Y dónde está? – Exigió Bonney con mala cara.

- Con Kidd – respondió con una media sonrisa Trafalgar.

- Vale, aparquemos ese tema – dijo Drake poniendo los ojos en blanco –. ¿Y cómo demonios entrasteis en casa de Bellamy?

- Necesitábamos respuestas – Urouge se encogió de hombros –, y él estaba recibiendo una paliza de Kidd en aquel momento, así que…

- ¿De Kidd? ¿Otra vez?

- Al parecer, Bellamy quiso pegar a Nami – explicó Killer.

- Otra vez Nami – murmuró Capone –. ¿Va en serio? ¿Le gusta?

- Ni idea, pero allá él, que se las apañe como quiera. El caso es que hay que averiguar por qué esa mujer pagaba a Arlong antes de que éste decida quitársela de en medio completamente. Lana, mete a Trafalgar en el hospital y que sea el médico de Bellmer. Apañáoslas como podáis, pero es necesario.

La joven miró a Trafalgar con una mirada que expresaba dudas, pero él le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

- Oye, ¿y Zoro y Luffy? – Preguntó ella, intentando evitar pensar en el leve rubor que se apoderó de sus mejillas.

- Están con Ace, investigando por su cuenta – la puerta de la clínica se abrió y los chicos se levantaron –. Hora de irse.

El grupo de chicos salió por la puerta principal ante los atónitos ojos de la dueña del local, que miraba la escena asombrada, pues reconocía perfectamente a los chicos que salían.

- ¡Niña! ¡Te he dicho que no quiero que traigas a esos tipos a mi tienda!

- Perdón, jefa – sonrió ella.

- Además, el rubiales de tu novio está ahí fuera. Puedes irte yendo si quieres, ya cierro yo.

Lana sonrió abiertamente.

- ¡Gracias!

En apenas cinco minutos, el grupo se había disipado y cada cual seguía con su camino. Incluida ella, que saltó al descapotable de su novio sin mucho cuidado y con alegría.

- ¡Hola, Sanji!

El chico la besó a modo de respuesta y puso en marcha el motor. La noche del domingo era corta y habría que aprovecharla.

* * *

><p>La televisión estaba muerta, pensó Nami mientras hacía zapping desde el sofá del pelirrojo. Ahora mismo, ella estaba sola en la casa, pues Kidd había tenido que salir a hacer <em>algo<em> que no había querido explicarle.

Suspiró.

Desde luego, el beso la había mantenido callada durante toda la tarde, aunque aún no se había rendido: conseguiría sacarle algo de información.

- Aunque tenga que ser a golpes… – murmuró, estirándose boca arriba sobre su sofá.

Miró de reojo por la ventana de su apartamento para ver caer la noche sobre la ciudad. Lo cierto era que quería volver a su casa, pero hasta que no supiese qué era lo que estaba pasando, no quería arriesgarse a salir de casa sin Kidd. Ahora ya parecía ser algo habitual pensar en él, pues él era su día a día.

Pasaba algo y Kidd estaba por medio.

La pegaban y misteriosamente Kidd estaba cerca y la ayudaba, aunque no sabía si más que ayudarla a ella los propósitos del pelirrojo no serían golpear a Bellamy.

Y ahora… ahora, tal y como le había dicho a Bellmer la última vez que fue a verla al hospital, no sabía qué pensar de él. Pero no negaría que le gustaba, y mucho. Y que otra de las razones por las que no se iba de su piso era porque en lugar de estar sola, había comenzado a preferir estar con él.

Aunque la ocultase todo.

¿Estaría bien si se quedaba esa noche con él? No tuvo tiempo de pensarlo, pues en cuanto se tapó con la manta en el sofá, se quedó profundamente dormida. Ni siquiera fue consciente de cuando él volvió, de cuando apagó la televisión o de cuando, tras servirse una cerveza, se la quedó mirando hasta bien entrada la noche.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuará…<strong>


End file.
